


Skeletor

by FallzVentus



Series: MadHouse Tavern [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fighting, Gen, Knives, Mad King Ryan referenced, MadHouse Tavern AU, Magic, bandits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: Lotti has been very busy lately and hasn't been able to train. She finally finds the time and Skulls decides to join her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request from the awesome Lotti on the discord. It's a kind of gift to one of the mods, Skulls. This took me awhile because of school, but I had fun writing it. I hope you all enjoy it. I'm planning out the next villain arc, but who knows how long that will take with school and everything.

Lotti yawned as she walked into the tavern. It has been a long day for the lightning warrior and she honestly needed a break. She planned on training after a quick meal. As she sat at the bar, Skulls walked up to her with a smile on her face. 

“Hey Lotti. Haven’t seen you around here for a while,” she said and Lotti shrugged. 

“I’ve been alright. Working at the family shop has tired me out, so I thought it’d be a good idea to rest here for a bit before I go off to train.” 

“Training, huh? I haven’t done that in a while actually. Mind if I join you? I don’t want to get too rusty.” Lotti shrugged in response. 

“I don’t mind having a training partner.” 

“Great! Let me know when you’re going so I can tell Vix I’m leaving.” 

Lotti nodded and watched as Skulls went back to work. It’s been awhile since she had someone to actually spar with. She honestly wondered if Skulls would be able to keep up with her. Given they’re both Vagabonds, she’s sure Skulls would find a way or she would have to figure out how to keep up with Skulls. 

+++++++++

Lotti quickly moved out of the way as three pairs of knives flew past her face. The young warrior was trying to determine which knife throws were real and which ones were fake, but Skulls would throw them so quickly that it was hard to keep up. She had to admit that the other Vagabond was very skilled in her magic and knife skills, but the battles with Nayr had improved Lotti’s defenses against magic as well as build up her own. She gripped her axe and felt lightning begin to stir to life in her hands. She heard some more knives head her way, and she moved. 

“Your aim is very impressive Skulls,” Lotti said as she struck her axe to the ground. Lightning raced through the forest in search of Skulls. Lotti was able to see her dodging the lightning chasing her and gave chase herself. “I have to admit your magic is impressive as well.” 

“Not as impressive as yours. You summoned a lot of lightning. It’s kind of hard for me to dodge.” 

“Oh please, I doubt one of these strikes would hit you. You’re really fast. I don’t even know if this one is the real you.” 

“That’s always the question isn’t it?” Skulls said as Lotti reached out to grab her, but she vanished. “But I still think you’re a better fighter than me. Your skills are just really amazing.” 

“Nope; I don’t compare to your skills.” 

Skulls was beginning to sneak up on Lotti until they both heard a twig snap. They both turned to the sudden intruder. There were two bandits standing before them. One was male while the other was female. The two Vagabonds kept their hands on their weapons, but lowered their guards slightly. 

“What are you doing here? You’re in the kingdom belonging to King Ryan Haywood, otherwise known as the Mad King,” Skulls said. The female bandit gave a gentle smile. 

“We mean no trouble. We’re just passing through. Happy to know that we’ve reached the kingdom of the Mad King. We can finally find a decent inn to rest in,” she said. Lotti’s finger twitch. Skulls smiled back. 

“Is that so? Well then you’re welcome to enjoy your time in the kingdom. Just don’t cause trouble for its residents and we’ll all get along fine.” 

“Of course. Tell me; what’s the Mad King like? We’ve heard a lot of rumors.” Skulls was able to sense magic radiate from the male bandit. She readied her own. Her smile never faded from her face. 

“He’s a great and powerful ruler. Cares a lot for his people but is truly menacing when he’s serious. He has both loyal knights and followers. I’m sure you’ve heard of the Vagabonds?” 

“You mean those cult li-” the male said but the female jabbed him with her elbow. 

“Yes, we’ve heard of them. The small group of warriors that defeated an army to protect their king while the knights couldn’t. Very impressive. Though, they seemed a bit untrained in my eyes.” 

“Oh? Untrained are we? Plan to try to defend that statement?” Lotti said with a smirk. The female bandit blinked in surprise. 

“You two are members of the Vagabonds? I find that hard to believe.” Skulls’s smile widened. 

“Then allow us to prove it to you.” 

Lotti suddenly vanished and Skulls jumped back. The two bandits stood back to back and prepared to defend themselves. However, they didn’t expect lightning to suddenly surround them. They split apart in avoid getting struck. They were both met with a version of Skulls. The Vagabond was armed with her knives and made quick strikes at the bandits. They tried to avoid her attacks as much as they could, but Skulls was able to cut them in multiple areas of their bodies. The male bandit growled and unleashed a fireball onto her. The figure vanished in retaliation. 

“A fake?!” he snarled. 

“Calm down and focus!” the female bandit said and pulled out dagger to stab Skulls. Her blade met metal. Instead of Skulls stood Lotti with a grin on her face. She lifted her axe and attacked the female. The bandit gasped and held her shoulder as she felt blood soak her hand. The male growled even louder and summoned up more fireballs to attack the lightning axe wielder, but he suddenly felt his magic cancel itself out. He looked around confused and saw Skulls standing in front of him. She had a grin on her face as she snapped her fingers. Fire balls surrounded both bandits and gave them no option to escape. The male’s face began to show true terror along with the female. They grew close together and waited for the oncoming burning from the fire. But it never came. 

When they opened their eyes, Skulls and Lotti were standing on either side of the bandits with their hands on their weapons. Lotti was smirking. 

“And that’s the power of just two of us. Imagine more,” she said. Skulls nodded in agreement.

“As you can see, the Vagabonds are not to be taken lightly. Like the knights, we fight to protect this kingdom. We care about its people and ruler. We’ll do anything to protect them, understand?” Skulls said. 

“Y-Yes ma’am,” the female bandit said and the male nodded. Skulls smiled. 

“Well then, you can go on your way. I hope you enjoy your time here.” 

The two Vagabonds gathered their things and walked away. The bandits stood where there were. 

This kingdom contained some terrifying people. 

+++++++++

Fallz blinked as she watched Lotti and Skulls walk in. According to Vix, the two went off to go train about two hours ago. Now the two looked like the best of friends. She watched as the two were throwing compliments at each other. As they got closer, she couldn’t help the thoughts that ran through her head. 

“Skeletor,” she suddenly said. Lotti blinked and looked at Fallz. 

“Skeletor? What’s that Fallz?” she asked. 

“It’s like your team name; Skeletor. Your sudden aura reminds me of this character I read in a book once. He has the head of a skull and lightning powers or something like that. I haven’t read the book in awhile.” Skulls hummed. 

“Skeletor huh? I like it. Team Skeletor it is!’ she said. 

“The greatest team in the MadHouse Tavern!” 

The two Vagabonds laughed and Fallz sighed. She was only visiting for a short while and she already started another team type thing in the tavern. Where this would lead to no one knows, but it was bound to be entertaining and fun.


End file.
